It's a small world VA
by Ysiria
Summary: It all started with a text. AkaFuri. Kind of crack!fic


**Characters :** Akashi, Furihata, Kuroko, Kagami  
**Pairing :** AkaFuri  
**Summary :** A text started it all.  
**Warning :** kind of crack!fic. risk of OOC. Maybe strange grammar/words.

Posted first on tumblr for AkaFuri day. Waited to translate it to French to post it. French ver on my profile.

First time writing those characters, and that pairing. I'm not confident with the way I portray them but I'll still write about them (as a pairing or separately) in the future if I take time to do so uwu And KuroFuri!friendship because I need more of it. And more KuroFuri too .w.

Got this idea from a friend of mine's story, thanks to her for allowing me to use it o^o

_**It's a small world**_

Now in his third year in high school, Akashi Seijuurou was satisfied with his life. It may sound surprising given his "I am absolute phase" but he grew out of it. Even so he was still a boy with too much pride. And hopelessly in love. At some point, the idea of a smitten Akashi was simply impossible, and to be honest, no one knew when or how it happened. Not even Akashi, but after some times opening to more people, trying to be more like a "normal" teen, he started to realize. He had a crush on this totally plain –in a cute way- boy who was just too precious to ignore. Yes, Akashi was in love with a boy, and he wasn't one to ignore his feelings. So he worked hard to gain the boy's affection, knowing that being too straight on would scare him away. After all, Furihata Kouki was depicted as a coward, but a brave one, who kept going even when he was unsure of the outcome, always giving it his all. Once again, no one knew when or how the two started dating, but their relationship was there and acknowledged by all.

As he was thinking about the Seirin player, his phone buzzed, and he fished it from his bag, opening the text. It was from Kuroko Tetsuya, a simple text –telling him the preparations for their school festival were going smoothly- with a joint picture. The red head smiled, knowing that Furihata and Kuroko were in the same class, along with Seirin's ace. He opened the attachment and frowned almost instantly.

"I won't allow it…"

It was a sunny Saturday and Furihata was walking through Tokyo, planning to meet up with Fukuda and Kawahara. He was a bit early so he took his time to observe his surrounding and walked slowly. Something caught his attention, and he stopped in his track. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he checked twice before acknowledging what he was seeing. He fished his phone from his pocket to make a call.

"Hello?  
-Kuroko, I think Akashi is cheating on me…  
-What nonsense are you saying, Furihata-kun?  
-I'm not lying, he's before me, and he is with Kagami!  
-It doesn't mean he is cheating…  
-Wait, they're too far, I'm following them…"

On the other end of the line, Kuroko sighed and they continued talking while Furihata was tailing his boyfriend, until Kuroko agreed to meet him. Their "mission" stopped when the two red-head entered a well-known theme park: Disneyland. Furihata was depressed and even Kuroko didn't know what to think of it. He finally patted the brunet whose phone rang as Fukuda and Kawahara were wondering where he was. He excused himself and decided to wait and confront his boyfriend, if he was still his after that. Kuroko decided to tag along, not wanting to let Furihata wait alone. Moreover, he really wanted to know what was going through Akashi's mind…

Inside the amusement park, Akashi and Kagami were walking side by side, completely silent and awkward. Akashi sighed and looked at the other red-head.

"Since I'm feeling generous you can choose the first ride, I'll choose the next one.  
-Err, fine, let me think…"

They stopped to walk until Kagami was decided. None of them knew where the ride was, so they had to ask their way. But once they were there, Akashi grinned. He couldn't wait to bring Kagami to the ride he had already picked carefully…

Still waiting outside, Furihata and Kuroko were surprised to see Akashi leaving the park an hour, maybe a bit more, later. Alone. Taking a sharp breath, Furihata stood and rushed in front of Akashi, frowning, Kuroko behind him. The Rakuzan captain was surprised, and it could be seen on his face.

"Kouki? What are you doing here?  
-That's what I should be asking! What are you doing there with Kagami?  
-You know?  
-I saw you in the street and… followed you…"

Now that he thought about it, following his own boyfriend was kind of awful. But Kuroko patted his back, to let him continue his confrontation.

"If you're really tired of me, you could have said so. I-  
-Wait, Kouki. I think you misunderstood.  
-Eh? Everything's clear, you came here with Kagami for a dat-  
-Except it's not a date."

Furihata tilted his head and Kuroko stared at his former captain, both wanting an explanation. Akashi sighed and rubbed his neck.

"It started with Kuroko's text…  
-The one about our preparations?  
-Yes, and I really didn't like the picture, so I had to take measures. Thus-  
-Wait, _interrupted Furihita_, what picture?  
-Of Kagami warping his arm around you, of course. You were too close for it to be friendly. He must have ulterior motive, and…"

Furihata tuned him out, awed. Basically, Akashi was saying he was… jealous? The idea made the brunet blush, and he was feeling silly. How could he doubt Akashi like that? He was trying to find a way to make amend to his boyfriend when he caught up to what the latter was saying.

"Wait, you did WHAT?  
-I had an arrangement with the staff and asked them to block Kagami in the "it's a small world" ride for at least three hours.  
-SEI! Why would you do that?! Kagami is my friend!  
-He has to understand you're off limit.  
-He's not hitting on me! Never had, never will. Wait, is Kagami stuck there right now?"

Akashi nodded and Furihata groaned, looking at his boyfriend with a hard look until he gave in. He gave his pass to Kuroko, along with a note to release Kagami. Kuroko went to free his light, leaving the couple behind. Furihata pouted, looking at Akashi with his head slightly lowered. He knew Akashi loved that look.

"You have to make amend to Kagami.  
-Urr… Fine, but only because you asked, I'm not sorry.  
-Well, I am. Sorry for doubting you, Sei…  
-It's fine Kouki, even though I don't understand…  
-Well…"

The Seirin point guard looked away embarrassed. Which only made his boyfriend smirk and step closer, invading his personal space. Placing a finger bellow his chin, he forced him to lock eyes with his own.

"What's wrong, Kouki? You know you can tell me everything.  
-It's just… We never went to an amusement park together…  
-But we had an onsen trip, went to the beach…  
-I know, Sei! I just… want to go a lot of place with you.  
-And I'll take you wherever you want, my love."

Akashi brought their lips together, sharing a sweet but full of promises kiss. The brunet was beat red, stepping away.

"We're out in public!"

Where did Furihata's previous fieriness go, Akashi didn't know. But he knew he liked that about Kouki, those two sides. He could go against him while still being embarrassed and cute. And he also knew Furihata liked the many sides he showed to him, even the ugly ones like his jealousy. And it made him glad he fell in love with this plain but wonderful boy…


End file.
